It is well known in the art the carbonylation reactions are enhanced by the use of a modified Group VIII metal catalysts e.g., catalysts comprising a Group VIII transition metal-phosphorus ligand complex.
Carbonylation processes directed to production of oxygenated products in the presence of a catalyst in general involve the reaction of an organic compound with carbon monoxide and preferably another reactant, especially hydrogen, and are well known in the art, e.g., see J. Falbe, "New Synthesis With Carbon Monoxide" Springer Verlag, New York 1980. Such processes may include the carbonylation of organic compounds such as olefins, acetylenes, alcohols and activated chlorides with carbon monoxide along or with carbon monoxide and either hydrogen, alcohol, amine or water, as well as ring closure reactions of functional unsaturated compounds e.g. unsaturated amides with CO. One of the major types of known carbonylation reactions is the hydroformylation of an olefinic compound with carbon monoxide and hydrogen to produce oxygenated products such as aldehydes using a Group VIII transition metal-phosphorus ligand complex, followed by a subsequent aldolization reaction if desired.
However, the search for a more effective phosphorus ligand or all purpose type metal-phosphorus ligand complex catalyst is a constant one in the art and heretofore, unlike the present invention, has been centered for the most part on the use of triorganophosphine, triorganophosphite and diorganophosphite ligands, such as disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,809 and U.S. application, Ser. No. 685,025 filed Dec. 28, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,206.